


A Game of Pocky (Saiouma)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Teasing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi is just trying to read his novel when his playful boyfriend Kokichi demands a game of pocky. Shuichi expects a regular game, but Kokichi has something else in mind...





	A Game of Pocky (Saiouma)

“Saihara-chaaaaan!” Is the only warning Shuichi gets before a certain body flops heavily onto his stomach, causing the startled to let out a pained “oof” and almost drop his book. Shuichi moves his book down and sighs with a soft smile, looking at the grinning boy in his lap.

“What did you need Ouma-ku-? Mmph—!?” Shuichi went a bit cross eyed as he tried to look at what his boyfriend had just shoved into his mouth.

“Play pocky with me!” The violet haired male whined, a pout on his face. Shuichi chuckled, keeping the chocolate-covered biscuit in his mouth, and placed his book on the table. He nodded to Kokichi who, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, leaned forward and eagerly took the other end of the pocky stick. Kokichi nibbled at his end of the treat, almost teasingly, and Shuichi closed his eyes as he awaited the—

“H-Huh?” He stuttered as the pocky was pulled out of his mouth and he opened his eyes. He hadn’t been biting onto the biscuit too hard, but he hadn’t been expecting Kokichi to completely pull it out of his mouth! Kokichi flashed a grin and snickered a bit, tilting his head up to finish the pocky.

“Nishishi! Can’t let your guard down like that, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi pulled another pocky stick out of the box and placed it back down on the couch. “Let’s try again~” Shuichi huffed, a bit annoyed, but opened his mouth and accepted the biscuit as Kokichi placed the plain end into his mouth. As they grew closer together, Shuichi kept his eyes open this time to see if Kokichi was planning anymore tricks. Once close to meeting at the middle of the stick, Kokichi suddenly flashed Shuichi a smirk with a glint in his eyes as he bit off his end of the pocky and pulled away. Shuichi let out an annoyed whine as he finished the rest of the biscuit. His ears had already been red, and now his cheeks were beginning to turn red in color as well.

“I win again~! Nishishi! Looks like Saihara-chan is getting all worked u-” Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment as Shuichi shoved a third pocky stick into his mouth, the chocolate coating on his side like the previous two. Shuichi had never been much of a sweets person, but the chocolate on the pocky sticks was the one type that he didn’t mind that much- actually taking a preference with having the flavor compared to just the plain biscuit. It was too dry on it’s own and the flavor unpleasantly stuck to his tongue. It was just a guess, but he assumed that Kokichi had been giving him the plain end purposely to rile him up. Shuichi quickly hooked his mouth onto the other end of the pocky and kept a close watch on Kokichi’s actions. _“From what I can guess from the last two times he’s done it, he should pull away-”_ Shuichi swiftly moved his hand to the back of Kokichi’s head as he began to pull off of the biscuit and grabbed onto his hair, pushing him forward and roughly connecting his own lips with Kokichi’s. A prideful smirk tugged at Shuichi’s lips. _“Now.”_ Kokichi gave a surprised gasp and Shuichi quickly forced his tongue into the other’s mouth, Kokichi’s tongue clashing with it and trying to fight back with weak resistance.

“M-Mmph~” Kokichi mewled into the kiss as Shuichi grew even more rough, exploring every familiar nook and cranny of Kokichi’s mouth and pushing his tongue in deeper. He pulled away to allow both of them to breath, a bit of saliva connecting the two. Kokichi panted, his face was flushed pink and his eyes fluttered, half lidded, and tongue lolling out a bit. Shuichi gave a lascivious smirk, leaning forward a bit.

“You have some drool on your lip~” He placed a thumb gently near the corner of Kokichi’s mouth and wiped the saliva away, though as his finger glided closer to his lips Shuichi shoved his thumb into Kokichi’s mouth with a sadistic chuckle and tilting his chin up. Kokichi whimpered a bit, and Shuichi swiftly switched out his saliva covered thumb with his index and middle finger, pushing them further into Kokichi’s mouth. He choked a bit, breath coming out in short pants.

“M-Mmh~ Sh-Shu..” Shuichi sniggered quietly and pulled his saliva coated fingers out, holding Kokichi’s chin firmly.

“I wonder what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do~” With a small squeak, Kokichi pried out of Shuichi’s grip and shook his head like he was trying to get rid of the heavy pink flush on his cheeks.

“S-Shumai is so dirty.. All I wanted to do was play a game of pocky...” Shuichi didn’t miss the small smirk that came after his sentence.

“Is that a lie?”

“...Maybe…” Shuichi giggled and pulled the violet-haired male to his chest, kissing the top of his head and running his fingers through the soft locks.

“Thanks for the taste of chocolate. I needed it to balance out the dryness.” Kokichi mumbled in embarrassment and hid his face in Shuichi’s chest, earning another laugh from the detective. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shumai.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- I'm illiterate and terrible at writing so if anybody actually enjoyed this thank you for liking my poor writing skills


End file.
